herofandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Gecko
Seth Gecko is the main protagonist of the 1996 horror-comedy film, From Dusk Till Dawn, as well as the TV Series with the same name. He was played by George Clooney in the film, and D. J. Cotrona in the TV Series. ''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996 Film) He and Richard "Richie" Gecko just robbed a bank and in the process, stolen a map from a store, shot and killed the owner and texas ranger, and burned the building to the ground. Escaping from the law, Seth and Richie drive towards Mexico, where Carlos, their contact, has arranged a safe house for them and protection from the cops. Before going to Mexico, they stop at a motel and unload a hostage bank teller and Seth tells her that if she doesn't try anything or escapes she'll live and then goes out to sight see and buy food. But to his shock and rage, he finds that Richard "Richie" Gecko viciously raped and murdered the bank teller hostage, and explains to Richie that he's a professional thief not a rapist and killer and that what Richie is doing is not how it's done. Seth and his brother make their next move by kidnapping the Fullers and getting them with their RV to take both he and Richie across the border into Mexico. After a border inspection and Richie's constant wild behavior, they make it into Mexico and Seth says to the Fullers that if they don't try to escape and try anything that he gives them his word they'll live. When they arrive in Mexico, they stop at Titty Twister, where Carlos will meet them at dawn and with Jacob's truck driving proof allows them to stay and drink at the strip club and brothel. But Chet Pussy and other workers fight and attack the Gecko Brothers and Fuller Family, which results in Richie getting stabbed in his shot hand and pretty much the majority of the Titty Twister turn into vampires. During the fight between the vampires and humans, Santanico Pandemonium, a vampire, who bit Richie attacks Seth, who kills her. Seth with grief and reluctance shoots and kills Richie, who has turned into a vampire. Jacob Fuller gets Seth back together after his loss and the humans form a team to kill all the vampires. Speaking of which, Seth points out and explains that Jacob Fuller, a former reverend, who lost his faith because of his wife's death, is their best way of killing the vampires and that Jacob must have faith in God again. After humans Sex Machine and Frost turn into vampires, Seth and the Fullers hide in a storeroom of Titty Twister, where they make weapons from victim's equipment and then attack the vampires. They succeed in killing most of them, but as dawn approaches Seth and Kate Fuller discover they are low on ammo and the 2 shoot holes in the bar walls allowing the sun to kill the vampires and ensure their survival. Then Carlos and his guards arrive and smash the doors to pieces killing the rest of the vampires and Seth and Kate to get out alive. Mad at the deaths of Richie, Jacob, and Scott, Seth requests that Carlos lowers his 30% stay in El Rey to 15%, which Carlos agrees to do, and then Seth keeps his word by letting Kate live and gives her money she offers to go with him but he refuses and tells her to go home instead and then leaves with Carlos and his guards. From Dusk Till Dawn (TV Series) Background Season One Season Two Season Three Trivia *In the film, Seth appears to be in his mid-to-late thirties and has greyish hair, whereas in the show, he appears to be younger, appearing to be in his mid-to-late twenties and has dark hair. *In the film, Seth is right-handed, but in the show, he is left-handed. Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Thieves Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Addicts Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Lethal Category:Optimists Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Controversial Category:Grey Zone Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Mature